Crazy for You
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: Robbie is downtrodden at the Prome. Jade asks him for a dance. They discover they are crazy for each other. RADE


**A/N: I was watching the episode, "Prom Wrecker", and somehow got an idea to write a Rade fanfic (my second one) based on this. So, here's it is.**

**I don't own Victorious, and neither do I own the song, "Crazy for You." Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider, while "Crazy for You" belongs to Madonna. This takes place near the end of the episode, "Prom Wrecker", though I modified that episode a bit to fit this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy for You<strong>

It was the night of the year. Hundreds of students and their dates were swaying to the music, and having a blast of a time. All courtesy of a Tori Vega.

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

Robbie Shapiro walked around the crowded dance floor, his hands inside the pockets of his tuxedo. The Prome, despite efforts by a Jade West to sabotage it, was a decent success: the music was blaring, and everyone was mingling to the music, having the night of their lives.

Not Robbie, though.

Not only was he sweating slightly in his tuxedo, but he was feeling rather..._let down_ at the moment. The music, although wonderful (not least because Tori, ever the amazing singer, was singing it along with Andre Harris, who was playing the drum, and...Ca-yeah), failed to rouse him up. Although he was in the midst of a crowd, Robbie felt alone (Rex was somewhere off in the distance, having a blast with a group of hot girls).

'Lucky Rex', Robbie thought with a scowl as he watched the puppet get peppered by kisses from the girls who were swooning over him.

For as long he'd known Rex, Rex was always popular with the girls - even when it was actually Robbie who made Rex speak and all that. Somehow along the way, Rex had come to develop his own mind.

But Rex's popularity with girls was not what was bothering Robbie. You see, for some time now, Robbie had become attracted to Caterina "Cat" Valentine ever since she gave him a stage kiss to help him get over his obsessive crush on Trina Vega. Since then, he had been hung over Cat, even inviting him to meet her parents and grandma one time. He'd thought he and Cat got along pretty well, and was sure she liked him back too. Hence a pang of hurt he felt when Cat turned him down when he'd asked her out for the Prome, claiming a guy named 'Tug' asked her out first.

And added to that the fact Rex convinced him that Cat was making up the 'Tug' guy (after all, what football player would actually work in a store like Bath and Beyond?), Robbie felt deeply hurt that a sweet young woman like Cat would lie, actually lie, to him. He didn't know why she didn't just say 'no'. It was that simple (not that he'd wanted her to say that, of course), and he would understand. But the fact she lied to him in the first place, much less kept on maintaining her 'lie', indicated to him that she didn't trust nor like him enough as a friend, let alone something more.

But then he didn't see the guy dressed in a burned suit walk up to Cat after he [Robbie]'d confronted Cat about her 'lie'.

Cat's lies not only undermined his crush on her (really, it was beginning to decline and he could feel it) but further served to confirm that girls will never love him. All his life, he had been viewed as a weirdo, geek, loser, etc. by girls; even his own friends thought he was strange, and he could see that from the looks and expressions on their faces. He was steadily convinced that he would be lonely for the rest of his life. Adding to the injury was the fact nobody asked him out for the Prome, and Cat out of all people rejected him! Even Sinjin had a date with Trina! Sinjin!

And yet he went, with Rex as his 'date' (not that he would actually call it that, of course). Why did he go? That was what Robbie increasingly wondered to himself. Perhaps he could leave and try to forget this night ever happened.

Just when he was about to decide to turn around and go home, he felt a finger tap him on his shoulder.

_I see you through the smoky air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

Jade was not having a good time.

Not only was her show planned for Saturday night cancelled (and not least because that Tori Vega chose the same day to arrange the prom and, as usual, got her way), but her attempts to wreak revenge on Tori backfired when that...witch paired her up with the diaper guy as Prom King and Queen! This was officially the most horrible experience she has had to endure in her life. She had never hated Tori Vega so much before in her life as she did right now. Thankfully she was able to wrench herself out of the diaper guy's grasp (she would never beat up a baby - she wasn't that evil, y'know - but the beating she dealt to that unfortunate guy made her feel marginally better).

Adding to her misery was the fact she was alone. Alone, and in a prom where large crowds were dancing to the music and having a good time. Beck had broken up with her shortly before he left for Canada (using a weak excuse that he didn't feel "much spark" between them anymore), and nobody would ask her out, possibly because they were too afraid of her. Especially..._him_.

Still scowling, she turned her head to glare at the crowd.

And felt her anger and misery dissipate slightly as she saw..._him_. Her heart began to beat a bit faster (a bit, not too much. She wasn't some 'lovey', 'sappy' hopeless girl she'd saw in the chick flicks that Beck made her watch with him when they were still together).

Robbie Shapiro.

He was standing in the crowd, his hands buried in the pockets of his tuxedo (for once he was devoid of that creepy Rex puppet). She scanned him up and down. He looked rather...good (don't make her say 'handsome' or anything, please! It wasn't like she actually thought he was handsome, with his curly hair, or something like that!) in his tuxedo. For some reason, as soon her eyes landed on him, she was unable to look away. As people around him danced around in the smoky air, she kept on looking at Robbie, idly wondering in the back of her head if he could feel her stare.

As she looked at him, she felt something stir in her. It wasn't her usual hate and disdain toward Tori Vega; rather it felt...frightening similar to the feelings she usually felt when she was with Beck. She had to admit, though, that she was warming up to Robbie (although she continued to insult and mock him). But she didn't know until recently precisely how much she was warming up to him.

Even long before she broke up with Beck (it was actually the other way around, but that was not how she would describe it at school), she felt her heart flutter slightly whenever she saw him, the corners of her lips would turn up a bit, and she would find herself staring at him for a bit before she caught herself - and mentally reprimanded herself.

At first she didn't know why or how she was even feeling this way when Robbie was around, but as time passed by and it slowly became apparent of why, it scared her. So much that she ferociously suppressed her 'feelings' and continued to behave as usual around Robbie, such as insulting him and tearing off his puppet's arm one time. However, she actually felt bad for Robbie when his puppet 'died' (although she was secretly thrilled because then Robbie would finally become a normal person). She almost went over to give him a comforting hug before she caught herself, scolding herself mentally as she walked away.

And that was that time Robbie had surgery...she was actually worried about him (and she remembered trying to contain - successfully - her blush when the doctor thought she was Robbie's girlfriend). However, as much she wanted to wait at his side in his hospital room, she knew she couldn't do it. Not only would that be out of character for her, but it would raise some...questions. So she settled down for 'misplacing' the bag containing Robbie's blood and forcing Tori to stay at the hospital to give him her blood, so she [Jade] could get the role she sorely wanted for the play that same evening. Although she knew it was usually her thing, but she couldn't help but feel truly guilty the whole time for...risking Robbie's life like that.

Even when she was plotting all sorts of evil things against Tori, even while she channeled all her anger toward the Vega girl, she sort of thought about him - although she had been too pre-occupied by her anger and resentment toward Tori for stealing what was supposed to be her spotlight (and all other things) to do that until very recently.

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Out of all this, she could barely admit it, even to herself, but she was actually..._actually_...crazy for him.

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all_

Before she knew it, before she could even comprehend it, she was weaving through the crowd toward Robbie. Her heart rate increased as, for some reason, she felt...nervousness course through her as she got closer to Robbie. Taking a breath to try to calm her heart, she raised a hand and after some hesitation tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning around, Robbie was shocked to see Jade standing in front of him. Before he could open his mouth to say something, Jade cut him off.

"Dance with me."

Robbie blinked, still shocked. Was Jade asking him to dance with her? Was she actually asking him to do it with her? He had to be dreaming right now. He was probably passed out on the floor or something, and was now dreaming that Jade was asking him to dance with her, something which would never happen in real life. It was plainly impossible. And yet, Jade - in that gorgeous (dark-green, was it?) dress - was standing in front of him, her eyes boring right into his.

_Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_If you read my mind, you'll see_

Before Robbie could open his mouth, much less comprehend all this - and before he could even pinch himself to see if he was still dreaming - Jade grabbed his arm and dragged him through the crowds to someplace more..._secluded_.

As she turned to him, almost..._shyly_, her hand still grasping his arm, Robbie felt his heart began to beat rapidly within his constricting chest. He stood perfectly still, feeling as if he was standing still in time. However, whereas he stood perfectly still, his heaving chest the only aspect moving, his mind was racing.

As he looked down at Jade (he was taller than her now), Robbie absentmindedly looked Jade up and down - something she didn't miss (her slightly-tanned cheeks turned a bit pink). As he looked at her, Robbie thought about his friendship...or rather, 'frenemy-ship' with her. Ever since he'd known, Jade had usually treated him with disdain, often more than not insulting, mocking, and putting him down (and even 'maiming' Rex one time). However, this was not the case in the beginning, when he'd firstly met her...it went pretty good, actually. They would've become best friends, had they not drifted apart over the next few years and become 'frenemies'. Then she'd started dating Beck Oliver...

He blinked when she pulled his arm, making him closer to her. She, after a few seconds of hesitation, wrapped her arms around his neck. Nearly automatically, he put his arms around her petite waist and pulled her close.

Slowly, Robbie felt himself begin to move to the beat of the music, Jade doing the same. With her so...so _close_ to him, Robbie felt that with every breath, he was going deeper in her. Slowly, the shock wore off, and for the first time that night, Robbie was actually enjoying himself at the Prome.

While moving along with the music, Robbie's thoughts shifted from his friendship with Jade to Jade herself. Ever since he'd laid his eyes on her, he'd thought she was beautiful (with her dark eyes, her pale face, her slightly wavy brown hair, pouty lips, and curves in all the right places, who wouldn't have thought of that?) - although he was glad he didn't try to pursue her in the same way he'd pursued Trina and Cat. Given her...rough attitude toward her friends, and particularly him, and her fascination with sharp objects (especially scissors)...yeah, he was glad. And yet, here he was, dancing with Jade, holding her close.

If someone had told him that he would be dancing with Jade West at a prom (or Prome) a year before, or even the day before, he would've laughed at what would've been a ludicrous thought.

Now it didn't seem so a ludicrous thought anymore. For the first time in a while, Cat was not in his thoughts anymore.

If anyone could read minds at that time, they would've noticed that Robbie and Jade were thinking about each other.

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_You'll feel it in my kiss because_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you,_

_Crazy for you_

_Crazy for you_

_Crazy for you_

As she swayed to the music, much as she was reluctant to admit it, Jade couldn't help but feel secure and content in Robbie's arms. She never felt the same when she was with Beck. As she sighed softly to herself and placed her head on Robbie's shoulder, she reminisced about her relationship (no wait...friendship...no...'frenemy-ship'? ...yeah that) with Robbie.

Of course, if anyone had told her that she would be dancing with Robbie Shapiro at a prom (or Prome) a year before, she would've laughed at what would've been a ridiculous thought (and then chewed the head off anyone who dared to bring it up).

Now it didn't seem a ridiculous thought anymore.

She remembered her first meeting with Robbie, and that it went pretty well. He actually made a good impression on her. She suppressed a small giggle as she remembered him trying to open his locker (which is located next to hers), and then beating on it in a musical way to make it open.

Then she began drifting apart from Robbie, and then she began dating Beck. Then she began treating him badly, the same she'd done to most of the others. Then she'd developed some...feelings for him somewhere along the way. As she enjoyed the moment, she thought about a relationship with Robbie, an idle thought that had occasionally intruded into her mind even while she was still dating Beck. Beck...well, he was a sweet and nice guy, and so handsome, but despite knowing that he loved her, she never truly felt secure with him. Hence the near-constant feelings of jealousy that surfaced whenever she'd saw Beck spend time with other girls (especially that..._Tori_) and which led to frequent arguments and once (actually twice now) led to a breakup.

The first time she broke up with Beck, she wept openly and pleaded with Tori (out of all!) to help her get back with him. This succeeded, and everything was normal for a while. Then she began to notice Robbie more and more, whether she wanted it or not, and slowly but steadily found herself get jealous less of Beck talking with other girls more than she did when Robbie did the same (even if it was with Tori, Cat, and...was it Trina or something?). And it didn't help that Robbie, despite his awkwardness, was as nice and sweet as Beck was.

She kept such 'unwanted' feelings well under control, though. But they popped up from time to time, though.

The second, and last, time she broke up with Beck, she didn't cry or beg Beck to take her back. Instead, she actually felt... was 'relieved' the right word? Or was it 'free'? Anyways, now that she wasn't dating Beck anymore, she had felt her secret feelings for Robbie grow stronger than before, supported by the fact that she would be free to pursue anyone she wanted...including him.

However, she didn't act on these feelings, at least not publicly, opting to treat him much the same as before, although her words and actions toward him had softened up. She didn't insult him as much as she used to. The reason she didn't pursue him was not only because of fears that he might reject her, but also because she was concerned that her friends wouldn't be open to the idea of her and Robbie dating.

Jade sighed to herself.

This had become so complicated to such an extent that Jade had originally planned to host a one-man (or in this case, one-woman) show, where she would sing a song dedicated to Robbie (but in a way that he wouldn't figure out it was about him), but at the last minute she changed her mind, opting to play "Clowns Don't Bounce", a song "about a clown...and a parachute...that don't open" as she explained to Andre and Tori.

Of course, that was before Tori had snatched that chance away with her 'Prome' idea.

She looked up and saw him looking back_._

_it's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_and you know it's true, I'm crazy, crazy for you_

_it's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_and you know it's true, yeah, I'm crazy for you_

_Crazy for you baby_

_I'm crazy for you_

Both Robbie and Jade felt their breaths hitch as they stared into each other's eyes. Sparks seemed to fly from them as they were unable to look away. Their hearts were beating heavily as they began to lean toward each other, as if pulled by an irresistible magnetism.

He felt his eyes close as he leaned in, and she felt her eyes close as she leaned up.

Their lips met.

To say it was the most amazing sensation would be a _vast_ understatement. What began softly became more passionate as Robbie tightened his hold around Jade's waist, and as Jade intertwined her hands in Robbie's hair.

They knew. They felt it in the kiss.

They were crazy for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here it is. It wasn't half-bad. Hope you like.**

**As usual, click on the review button (you know you want to, don't deny it).**


End file.
